Objects
'''Objects '''are items your Sim interacts with in the game. They are available for purchase under the "Shop" icon using Simoleons, Social Points, or SimCash. Objects often add House Value and some have special interactions that raise your Sim's needs. In addition to a form of currency, some objects require additional ingredients/backpack items to be constructed. These objects are denoted in the Shop with a hammer icon in the upper right corner of the object image. Shop Categories There are currently eight categories in the item shop. Click the icons to browse the categories: Objects in Categories All objects are available in one of the eight shop categories. Some items can appear in more than one category, but most can only be found in one place in the shop. For instance, all beds can be found in the bedroom category. This makes finding specific items easier. See Furniture for a listing of all furniture items available. Each of the eight shop categories holds different types of items. Below is a list of each shop category, and the types of items within it in sub-categories. Living Includes items typically found in a living room. To see all the items in this category, see the Living Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the living sub-categories below: *Folding Chairs, Armchairs, Dining Chairs, Stools, Benches *Chaise *Sofas *Coffee Tables, End Tables, Dining Tables *Desks *Lamps *Bookcases *Floor Rugs *Fireplaces Bathroom For a list of all the bathroom items, see the Bathroom Category. For individual item types, see the bathroom sub-categories below: *Showers *Bathtubs *Toilets *Sinks *Counters *Hot Tubs Bedroom Includes items typically found in a bedroom. To see all the items in this category, see the Bedroom Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the sub-categories below: *Beds *Dressers, Wardrobes, Dressing Tables and Chests *Nightstands and End tables *Wall Mirrors and Floor Mirrors *Stools Decoration Includes items used to decorate any room. Most of these items do not provide any interactions. To see all the items in this category, see the Decoration Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the sub-categories below: *Lamps, Light Fixtures, Street Lamps *Floor Rugs and Mats *Paintings and Artwork *Mirrors *Photos, Calendars, Posters, and anything that can be hung on a wall *Plants *Flowers, Vases *Fish Tanks *Fireplaces *Dolls *Stuffed Animals Kitchen Includes items typically found in a kitchen. To see all the items in this category, see the Kitchen Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the sub-categories below: *Refrigerators *Dining Tables *Cooking Skill items, coffee makers, waffle-makers *Stoves *Vent fans (for above stoves) *Counter tops *Overhead Cabinets *Trash cans *Sinks Outdoor Includes items typically found in an outdoor area. To see all the items in this category, see the Outdoor Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the sub-categories below: *Decorative Rocks *Trees *Plants, Bushes, Topiary, Hedges *Flowers, Vases *Fountains and Bird baths *Ponds *Mailboxes *Trash cans *Statues *Benches *Chairs *Chaise *Tables *Lamps, Lights, and Street Lamps *Hot tubs Skill Includes items used to increase your Sim's Skills. They can be any of the following categories: *Music Skill items, instruments and microphones *Cooking skill items, stoves, coffee pots, microwaves, ovens, and BBQ grills *Writing Skill items, computers, type writters, and writing stands *Art Skill items, easels, draft boards, statues *Athletic Skill items, workout equipment, treadmills, pool, trampolines Electronics Includes items that typically would use electricity. To see all the items in this category, see the Electronics Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the sub-categories below: *Clocks *Telephones *Radios and stereos *Computers *Televisions *Refrigerators Pets Includes items that typically used by pets. To see all the items in this category, see the Pets Item Page. Or for individual item types, see the sub-categories below: *Dog House Project Item Includes items that typically released for building before usage. To see all the items in this category, see the Project Item Page. Category:Home Improvement Category:Needs Updating